A Watchful Elephant
by AllyLobster
Summary: An entry for #CastleThemeDay, set in the Evan & Ellinore/ Avery & Sir Rawr universe. Thanks to random-ship for the artwork!


"Evan!" His sister cries as she opens the door. "You're here!"

"'Course I'm here, Ave."

Avery punches his shoulder softly before Evan manages to pull her in for a hug.

"I just meant you're early."

Evan releases her and gives a shrug. "Got off early. Figured you wouldn't mind if I showed up a little early. But I can leave if you'd like…"

"No!" Avery yelps, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I hear yelling." Kate says as she steps out of the kitchen and makes her way toward her kids. "Hey, Ev. You're early."

"Hi, Mom." Evan says as he leans in to kiss her cheek. "I managed to get off early, figured I could come home early. But I'm not sure Avery wants me here."

Avery sticks her tongue out at her brother. "Not true."

Kate shakes her head and wraps an arm around Evan's shoulder to lead him further inside. "I think you might be right, Ev. She wouldn't even let you inside."

"Mom!" Avery cries, running after them.

Kate turns to her daughter and shoots her a smile. "Kidding, Hon."

Avery blushes and ducks her head. "I know."

"Where's Alexis?" Evan asks, looking around for his older sister.

Kate sighs. "She called, said she'd picked up a double shift at the hospital. She did say to tell you that she's taking you out this weekend, and that she wants to hear all about your first week."

Evan nods. "I think that can be arranged."

"I hear chattering, but I don't see my son!" Castle calls as he steps around the island and wraps Evan in a hug. "Hey, kid."

"Hey, Dad. Dinner smells good."

"It's ready to go if you're hungry."

"Starved. Had to skip lunch today."

Castle shoots Kate a look, but lets it go, choosing instead to usher his family to the table.

* * *

Once the plates were cleared and they'd moved to the couch, the mood started shifting away from its previously light tone.

"You're sure you want to do this? It's not too late to change your mind." Castle says.

"Castle." Kate reprimands.

"I'm sure, Dad. I know it'll be dangerous. But I want to be a detective. I want to solve murders."

"I know, Ev. I'm just gonna worry about you."

"I'm not gonna be in any more danger than I have been while being an officer."

"Theoretically." Avery chirps.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying. Mom and Dad had plenty of near death experiences when she was a detective."

"Plenty might be over stating it." Kate chuckles.

"Just a bit. And Evan won't have someone there to constantly save his life." Castle adds.

"What do you mean by constantly?"

"Well, I'm just saying. We both know you wouldn't be alive without me."

"Wouldn't be alive? Are you out of your mind?" Kate exclaims.

Evan and Avery watch as their parents launch into another bickering session with smiles on their faces.

"You'll be careful, Evan. Right?" Avery whispers.

Evan wraps an arm around her shoulders and tugs her into his side. "I'll be careful, Avery. Just like I have been the last few years."

Avery nods and rests her head on Evan's shoulder. "'Kay."

They sit in silence and try their best not to laugh as their parents continue arguing about who saved who more times.

"I saved you from the bag of spiders!" Kate cries. "You had spiders crawling all over your face and I saved you from it!"

Castle shudders at the memory of the spiders and pouts. "That's not fair. You weren't in those situations after you were captain!"

"Well, Cas-"

"Wait! I did the thing with the secret gun! He was gonna kill us and I had the secret gun in my desk!"

Kate sighs and deflates on the couch. "So we're even then?"

Castle smiles and nods. "We're even." He leans in and kisses her gently on the lips, and Evan and Avery immediately begin making gagging sounds.

"Get a room!" Avery calls, laughing when her mom turns and sticks her tongue out.

Evan stands and brushes his hands on his pants. "I should get going, guys. Got an early day tomorrow."

Avery scampers off and runs up the stairs while Kate steps up to Evan and pulls him into a hug. "You'll be great, Ev. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Mom." Evan whispers.

Castle is next and pulls his son into a hug of his own. "Just be careful."

"I will, Dad."

There's a thumping on the stairs and Evan looks up to see his sister coming back down the stairs.

"Thought you ditched me, Ave."

His sister shakes her head and passes something off to Kate before hugging her brother.

"Call me tomorrow? Tell me how it went?"

"'Course." Evan replies as he kisses her forehead.

"Oh, before you go." Avery moves back to Kate and holds her hands out. "Close your eyes." She tells her brother.

Evan sighs dramatically but complies and holds out his hands for good measure. Avery places something soft in his hands, and Evan knows what–who–it is before he opens his eyes.

Ellinore is wearing the vest she'd been given all those years ago, and even though she's a little tattered with age, Evan hugs his friend tightly to his chest.

"I figured she could go with you. Keep an eye on your place while you're out." Avery mumbles, staring at the floor.

"I think she'll do a fine job. Word has it she was once a top notch prison guard." Evan replies.

Avery looks up at him and smiles before hugging him again, which sets off another round of hugs, and before he knows it, Evan is walking out of his parent's building with his stuffed elephant clutched tightly in his grip.

He takes a deep breath as he steps out onto sidewalk and begins his walk home.

"We've got an adventure ahead of us, Ellinore. One hell of an adventure."

* * *

 **Hope you like it! Thanks to Cathey for the title!**

 **Twitter: AllyLobster**

 **Tumblr: AllyLobster**


End file.
